He's mine!
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: Sinjin's step sister gives him a makeover and they both audition for hollywood arts, Sinjin re-auditioning as 'Blake'. With this new makeover of his he looks completely different, a good different and Jade, Cat and Tori are fighting over him, not knowing it is really Sinjin. This is inspired by the episode 'Tori gets stuck'.
1. Sing it

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I got this idea while watching the victorious episode 'Tori gets stuck'.**_

_**I thought of this when Sinjin said that Jade had promised him a makeover and money in return for him getting Tori to back out fo the play.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Hey Sinjin" Maxine says running down the stairs.

Maxine is Sinjin's step-sister, she lives with him since her mother and his father recently got married.

She is a year younger than Sinjin.

She has long, straight dark brown hair with lilac highlights, she has bright blue eyes and fair skin.

Right now she is wearing a knee high dark purple dress with a black belt, silver leggings and light purple knee high converse.

"Hi Max" Sinjin says smiling.

"I'm bored, I wanna give you a makeover" she says grinning mischievously.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" he asks her.

"I want to change your entire look, then I want you to re-audition for Hollywood arts with a different name, I'll be auditioning too, trust me on this" Max says.

"Ok" he says, sitting down on a chair that Max pulls out.

"First I am gonna start with your hair, I'm thinking maybe we dye it, but I need to straighten it first" she says picking up her straighteners.

* * *

After an hour of straightening Sinjin's hair it finally looks good.

"Now for the dye" Max says holding up the dark brown hair dye she bought.

It takes even longer finish dying his hair than it did to straighten it, but the end result is a-maz-ing!

His hair looks likes Beck, though not as fluffy.

* * *

"Do you mind wearing contacts Sinj?" Max asks Sinjin, holding out a pair of blue contacts.

"Not at all" Sinjin says, grabbing the contacts from Max's hand and carefully putting them in his eyes.

"Great! Time to pick out some clothes" Max says, excited to be dressing him up.

"Can I pick out the clothes?" Sinjin asks.

"Did you pick what you are wearing right now?" she asks in return.

"Yes" he answers.

"Then no way in hell, here, try these on" she says handing him a pile of clothes.

* * *

After roughly ten minutes of trying on the clothes Max gave him, Sinjin walks out.

He's wearing a red top, a black leather jacket, grey torn up jeans and black biker boots.

"Wow, I look amazing" Sinjin exclaims, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ok, dont get to big headed, but yes you do" Max says laughing.

"Tomorrow is Monday, we can audition then, duet maybe" she says.

"That would be great, what song?" Sinjin asks her.

"How about S.I.N.G by My Chemical Romance?" she suggests.

"I love that song!" he says loudly.

"Me too, now we know what we're singing, let's rehearse" Max says.

* * *

_(The next day, at Hollywood arts)_

* * *

"Hi, my name is Maxine and this is Blake" Max says to the judges smiling.

"We are going to sing" Sinjin (aka Blake) says.

"Ok, you may start, the stage is yours, though you may not take it home, blow us away" Sikowitz says, before taking a long sip of his coconut.

* * *

_Max- Sing it out__  
__Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings__  
__Blake- Sing it out__  
__Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs__  
_

_For every time that they want to count you out__  
__Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth__Blake- Sing it for the boys__  
__Max- Sing it for the girls__  
__Both- Every time that you lose it sing it for the world__  
__Max- Sing it from the heart__  
__Sing it till you're nuts__  
__Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts__  
_

_Blake- Sing it for the deaf__  
__Sing it for the blind__  
__Sing about everyone that you left behind__  
_

_Both- Sing it for the world__  
__Sing it for the world__Max- Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means__  
__Blake- Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings__  
__You've got to make a choice__  
__If the music drowns you out__  
__Max- And raise your voice__  
__Every single time they try and shut your mouth__Max- Sing it for the boys__  
__Sing it for the girls__  
__Blake- Every time that you lose it sing it for the world__  
__Sing it from the heart__  
__Sing it till you're nuts__  
__Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts__  
_

_Max- Sing it for the deaf__  
__Sing it for the blind__  
__Sing about everyone that you left behind__  
_

_Both- Sing it for the world__  
__Sing it for the world__Max- Cleaned-up corporation progress__  
__Dying in the process__  
__Children that can talk about it,__  
_

_Blake- Living on the railways__  
__People moving sideways__  
__Sell it till your last days__  
__Buy yourself a motivation__  
__Generation Nothing,__  
_

_Max- Nothing but a dead scene__  
__Product of a white dream__  
__I am not the singer that you wanted__  
__But a dancer__  
__I refuse to answer__  
__Talk about the past, sir__  
__Wrote it for the ones who want to get away__Both- Keep running!__Both- Sing it for the boys__  
__Sing it for the girls__  
__Every time that you lose it sing it for the world__  
_

_Max- Sing it from the heart__  
__Sing it till you're nuts__  
__Both- Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts__  
__Blake- Sing it for the deaf__  
__Sing it for the blind__  
__Sing about everyone that you left behind__  
_

_Both- Sing it for the world__  
__Sing it for the world__Blake- Got to see what tomorrow brings__  
__Sing it for the world__  
__Sing it for the world__  
__Max- Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs__  
__Sing it for the world__  
__Sing it for the world_

* * *

"that was quite impressive" Sikowitz says, clapping his hands slowly.

All the judges make their choices on the small pieces of paper.

"congratulations, you two have got some good talent, I think you have star potential, I think I speak for all of us when I see you deserve to go to this school" Sikowitz says and the other judges nod in agreement.

"Yes!" Max shouts happily, pumping her fist in the air.

"Time to see what tomorrow brings" Blake says to Max as they walk out of the building.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked this first chapter because there **_**will**_** be more to come.**_

_**Do not forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. Dibs!

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I'm glad you liked the first chapter and sorry for not updating in a while.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter as much as the first.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Max's POV**_

I love this school so much!

I mean, I'm kinda creeped out by the people doing back flips and cartwheels, almost kicking me in the face, but apart from that it looks so much better than my old school.

I eventually find my locker, its in-between another blank locker and a locker that says make it shine on it.

I'm guessing that other blank locker is Sinjin's, I mean, Blake's, and Blake wanted to make an entrance.

He walks in wearing the dark blue top, black leather jacket, black jeans and biker boots that I bought for him.

He flips his hair dramatically and struts over to me.

"Show off" I say when he finally get here.

"I'm just selling it baby" he says, making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Yeah, never call me that, Blake" I tell him.

"Hey, check out those girls checking you out" I tell 'Blake', there are three girls looking at us, mainly Blake right now.

One is a petite, redhead, who keeps giggling and twirling her hair around her finger, another next to her is a bit taller than her, has tan skin and dark brown hair, the third one is taller than both of them, she has pale as snow skin and black hair with highlight in.

"Oh my god, that's Cat, Tori and Jade!" he says to me, looking excited.

"Calm down, Blake doesn't know them and he doesn't giggle like a school girl when he see's girls checking him out either" I tell him strictly.

He nods obediently and starts putting his stuff in his new locker, now ignoring the three girls staring at him.

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

Oh my god, who is that really hot guy, he must be new.

"Guys, look over there" I say, pointing towards the mysterious boy.

"Dibs!" we all shout at the same time.

"I said it first!" Tori says, starting to walk towards the boy, but Jade pulls her back.

"No, I did!" Jade says, growling and glaring at Tori.

"Na, ah, he's mine!" I say, I run over to the boy before either of them have a chance to stop me.

"Hi, my names Cat, I like your hair" I say, smiling.

"Your hair is pretty cool to" he says, making me giggle while I twirl my hair around my finger.

"Hi, I'm Tori, I just love your leather jacket" Tori says in a flirty voice while touching his arm.

"I'm Jade, you're in luck, I'm not as desperate as her and that" Jade says, hey! I am not desperate, Tori, maybe.

"and I am Max, his sister, now if you three are done clawing over him, we have to get to class" the girl standing next to him, who I've only just noticed, says, pulling Tori's hand off of her brother's arm.

"My name's Blake by the way" he tells us, in a deep voice, before Max pulls him away from us and down the hallway.

"Bye Blake!" we all say and when he walks round the corner we a glare at each other.

"He's mine!" we all yell, causing other people within earshot to turn and look at us.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter and have enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
